Pequena Obsessão
by G. Namo
Summary: "Chamo de pequena, pois sou duas cabeças mais baixa do que você, porque imagino que minhas mãos sejam metade das suas, porque se você me abraçasse eu afundaria dentro dos seus enormes braços, chamo de pequena porque coisas pequenas são delicadas, meus sentimentos por você são delicados, não é uma obsessão como outra qualquer."


****percebi que nunca tinha postado essa historia aqui, enfim, ai vai:

**Pequena Obsessão**

Eu a chamo de minha pequena obsessão. Tenho vontade de rir baixinho quando penso nisso, costumo cobrir meus lábios com minhas mãos para abafar os pequenos risos que ameaçam escapar, minha maneira carinhosa de chamar minha obsessão por você.

Chamo de pequena, pois sou duas cabeças mais baixa do que você, porque imagino que minhas mãos sejam metade das suas, porque se você me abraçasse eu afundaria dentro dos seus enormes braços, chamo de pequena porque coisas pequenas são delicadas, meus sentimentos por você são delicados, não é uma obsessão como outra qualquer.

São muitas as meninas que dizem estar apaixonadas por você, sempre escuto coisas assim, não costumo falar muito, a verdade é que sou muito tímida, então estou quieta quase sempre, como se vivesse uma promessa de silencio, mas isso tem seus lados bons, porque escuto tudo, as pessoas provavelmente levam isso em consideração e pensam que não contarei o que estão prestes a dizer, afinal de contas "é apenas a Hyuuga", e eles estão certos, sou apenas eu e não direi o que quer que escute, não só pelo fato de ser eu mesma e respeitar o desejo dos outros, mas por não ter ninguém com quem compartilhar.

Elas dizem como você é bonito, como a sua atitude fria as deixa sem ar, como você é legal e tem um ar superior. Sempre que você se arranja uma nova namorada, sei que normalmente tende a trocar de namoradas de três em três semanas, elas nunca falam de você, quem é e sempre será o alvo de seus comentários maldosos serão suas namoradas. Mesmo que por trás das cortinas quem esteja brincando com os sentimentos alheios seja você e as verdadeiras vítimas sejam elas, elas nunca irão culpá-lo. Eu não o culpo, apenas sei da verdade e te aceito do jeito que você é.

Você não sabe quem eu sou, você me conhece, mas não sabe quem eu sou. Eu sei quem você é, você é uma pessoa de poucas palavras, apenas fala quando acha necessário, você tem um senso de humor peculiar, você é sarcástico, principalmente sarcástico, disfarça bem, mas sou uma veterana bem informada quando o assunto é você, a verdade é que você não é frio, apenas indiferente, não tem um objetivo de vida, as coisas te deixam entediado muito facilmente, você enjoa muito fácil das pessoas, não é culpa sua, é apenas o que você é.

Mesmo assim você ainda é uma pessoa como outra qualquer, tem aqueles de quem você nunca irá enjoar, não importa que eles te deixem nervoso ou acabem com a sua paciência, seus amigos, mesmo que sejam poucos os que conseguiram esse posto, são as pessoas que você mais gosta. Não, é claro que você não demonstra. Tenho vontade de sorrir, eu realmente te conheço... Não é da sua natureza demonstrar os seus sentimentos tão abertamente, seus sentimentos são um tanto abstratos para os passantes, quando preocupado age como se estivesse aborrecido, quando nervoso o seu sarcasmo se torna quase nítido e levemente morde seu lábio inferior por dentro, quando contente você é irônico e sorri cinicamente, às vezes os seus lábios se curvam levemente.

Eu tive a chance de ver você sorrir duas vezes, foram dois momentos que ficaram gravados na minha mente e provavelmente ficarão pra sempre.

Você apenas me conhece, sabe da Hyuuga, sua colega de classe, prima do seu amigo, tesoureira do conselho estudantil, a tímida e ingênua nerd Hyuuga Hinata. Não que eu não goste da minha imagem, graças a ela eu consigo não chamar muita atenção, o que eu planejava desde que entrei no colegial.

Nunca conversamos, digo uma conversa que contenha mais de quatro frases, tenho guardados em um lugar muito especial as vezes que troquei palavras com você, que fossem bom dias, desculpas pelo meu jeito atrapalhado, respostas de horas...

– Sasuke! - só de escutar seu nome meu coração bate mais forte, disfarçadamente vasculho a classe com meus olhos a procura de você, começo a sentir-me mais quente, minhas bochechas ficam rosadas, uma de minhas mãos começa a brincar com a barra da minha saia e a outra segura a gola da minha camisa, numa tentativa de distração, inútil eu sei. Você se faz passar como quem não está nem um pouco contente em ver seu melhor amigo, mas a verdade é que eu sei que você gosta muito dele, vejo de longe como ele conta algo pra você parecendo muito entusiasmado, dou um sorriso discreto quando ele começa a fazer aquelas coisas estranhas com as mãos, tentando reproduzir alguma cena de um filme que passou na TV a noite. Suspirando você massageia sua testa, posso ver seus lábios que ameaçam a curvar-se.

– Hinata?

Uzumaki Naruto, seu melhor amigo, com seu moletom laranja é o maior encrenqueiro e o pesadelo dos professores, seu moletom sendo uma das causas, já que é contra o regulamento não vestir o uniforme.

– Hinata! - dou um pequeno pulo na minha cadeira, meu coração dispara por causa do susto, o grito de Tenten fazendo com que todos se virassem para a nossa direção, tinha certeza de que o vermelho predominava no meu rosto, não gosto de ser o centro das atenções -sinceramente mulher, você é surda, só pode... - ela suspira e senta em cima da mesa ao lado da minha, as pessoas voltam às suas respectivas conversas, respiro aliviada.

– Você por acaso esqueceu que hoje é o primeiro dia de aula e que eu tinha te avisado ontem que a gente tem reunião do conselho estudantil agora? r13; não acredito que tinha esquecido isso, olhei para minhas mãos sobre meu colo com vergonha, estava tão fora de área enquanto pensava no Sasuke que acabei me desligando de tudo... Tenten suspirou

– D-D-Desculpe...

– Não tem problema - ela começou a rir achando graça quando viu que eu olhei rápido para uma certa mesa - se esse foi o motivo, então eu te perdoou, mas vamos indo logo porque senão o presidente me come viva, não que eu não fosse gostar disso - ela ri mais ainda quando a vermelhidão volta ao meu rosto.

– G-Gaara-san esta esperando a m-muito tempo? - perguntei baixinho, o presidente do conselho estudantil Sabaku no Gaara não era uma pessoa que gostava de esperar muito, um dos amigos de Sasuke por acaso.

– Nem sei, vim direto pra cá, mas nem esquenta, se ele tiver que esperar, que espere - ela riu, até hoje não sei muito bem como os dois trabalham tão bem juntos, Gaara-san é uma pessoa bastante quieta enquanto Tenten é toda falante e cheia de energia - vem logo Hinata! - como ela foi parar na porta tão rápido?

Levantei. Meu olho fixamente disfarçado em certa carteira perto da porta, nos fundos da classe, tinha que passar pela carteira dele pra sair, meu passo era curto, mas não apressado, sempre olhando. Era o primeiro dia depois das férias de inverno, tomei uma decisão muito importante durante essas férias, troquei minhas saias do uniforme que batiam depois dos meus joelhos pelas que terminavam antes dos meus joelhos, troquei minhas meias três quartos por meia-calça preta e por fim troquei minha jaqueta por um colete de lã. Foram, talvez, as decisões mais difíceis que tomei, nunca tentei chamar a atenção antes, não que fosse chamar alguma atenção, comparado com o que as meninas aqui costumam usar, mas pra mim era uma mudança drástica, como se eu estivesse desesperada por alguma atenção sua, eu deveria sentir vergonha de mim mesma?

Vi seu amigo Naruto-san cutucar seu ombro e falar algo baixinho pra você, vocês olharam para a direção na qual eu estava, passei pela sua mesa e sai da classe, obvio que vocês não estavam falando de mim, nem olhando pra mim, mas eu prefiro imaginar que você estava olhando pra mim.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? - perguntou Tenten enquanto passávamos pelos corredores para chegar à sala do conselho.

– N-Não, por q-que? - tentei pensar em algum motivo para tal pergunta, estava perfeitamente bem.

– Sei lá, você começou a sorrir do nada - eu tenho que começar a ser mais discreta... Por que eu tinha que ficar corando o tempo todo? - e agora você ficou toda vermelhinha, que amorzinho.

– A-Ah! Tenten! - minhas bochechas!

– Tenten-san, você poderia deixar a minha tesoureira em paz? Eu vou precisar dela pelo resto do ano...

– Gaa-chan, deixa de ser tão chato! - ah... Minhas bochechas. Usei minhas mãos para massagear as pobres coitadas.

– Já deixei bem claro para não me chamar de 'Gaa-chan' Tenten-san - eu observava agora com curiosidade o presidente e a vice-presidente, eles eram realmente peculiares.

– E eu já deixei bem claro que não vou parar Gaa-chan! Agora vamos indo!

– Ah! - ela me puxou pelo braço e empurrou Gaara-san para dentro da sala.

* * *

Ela olhou o relógio quando eram três e meia, vinte minutos após o sinal do término das aulas, pegou o último livro restante da pilha que há alguns minutos estava guardando na estante, suspirou, finalmente tinha acabado sua tarefa aqui.

Tirou traços de poeira de sua saia, pegou sua bolsa e saiu, não havia ninguém no corredor, podia escutar de longe o barulho das tacadas do clube de baseball e pessoas falando, bem baixinho, sorriu levemente, o sol estava alaranjado e as sombras tinham mais contraste, pisou com mais força, depois pisou e pulou, olhou mais uma vez para ver se não tinha ninguém no corredor, suas suspeitas confirmadas, estava sozinha, pisou e pulou mais uma vez, o sorriso não deixando seu rosto, em uma brincadeira infantil de tentar perseguir sua sombra, não notou que agora pequenas risadas ecoavam de si.

O que será que teria de jantar? Estava ficando com fome... Ah! Hoje era o dia que seu pai voltava de viajem, não era? Provavelmente teria algo realmente gostoso pro jantar, e Neji com certeza jantaria com eles, Hanabi também, ia ser tão divertido se pudessem jantar todos juntos. Seu pai havia ligado anteontem dizendo que havia comprado presentes, não queria os presentes apenas pelos bens materiais, mas queria ver o que seu pai havia comprado pensando nela, ver o quanto seu pai a conhecia, ia ser bastante legal também... Fazia um mês que não via seu pai...

– A-A-Ah! - o _baque _de sua queda ecoando pelos corredores do colégio, sua bolsa, a qual não havia se lembrado de fechar o zíper, caindo ao seu lado e seus conteúdos espalhando-se pelo chão - d-d-d-desculpe! - foi o que conseguiu dizer, ainda meio zonza pelo impacto da batida, algo a segurou pelo braço, ajudando-a a levantar.

– Ah, foi mal, cara, nem devia ter saído correndo assim - olhou para a cabeleira loira que agora estava agachada e recolhia os conteúdos de sua bolsa, logo se abaixou para ajudar - às vezes eu nem olho direito pra onde vou, você ta legal? - perguntou parecendo preocupado.

– S-S-Sim... D-Desculpe eu...

– Naruto, fazendo? - os dois viraram-se ao mesmo tempo. Naruto começou a rir, entregou o estojo à Hinata que logo guardou dentro da bolsa e levantou. Hinata fez o mesmo, mas não riu. Sua expressão era uma de pura surpresa e choque, o que logo conseguiu disfarçar.

– Sasuke seu imbecil, - brincou o loiro - estava sendo um cavalheiro e ajudando esta linda donzela a guardar suas coisas - disse referindo-se à Hinata que mais uma vez, não tão obviamente, corou.

– Hyuuga - você me cumprimentou, fiquei feliz, mesmo.

– Uchiha-san - cumprimentei de volta, estava me surpreendendo, mantendo a calma desse jeito.

– O seu cabelo cresceu - comentou ele... Lá se vai qualquer calma que eu tinha milagrosamente atingido - ficou bom - fico imaginando quando é que eu ia desmaiar de rubor, se isso é possível.

– É mesmo Hinata-chan! Seu cabelo ta _super_ grande! Ficou muito bonito! - era uma vez uma menina que tinha cabelos azulados e desmaiou no corredor. Eu acho que estava com o sorriso mais abobado no rosto quando desmaiei.

Eu nunca, nunca mesmo ia pensar que você fosse reparar no meu cabelo. Ele é especialmente pra você, sabia? Eu me lembro do meu primeiro ano no ensino médio, quando te conheci, naquela época eu tinha cabelos extremamente curtos, porque eram mais fáceis de cuidar, mais fáceis de disfarçar no público, mas você sabe... Também naquela época eu sentava bastante próxima da sua carteira e, a única vez que você respondeu uma pergunta boba do tipo "que fator te atrai mais em uma menina" (porque depois você nunca mais respondeu perguntas assim) sua resposta foi a seguinte "eu gosto de cabelos compridos... Lisos são bonitos". Eu nunca mais cortei meu cabelo, sabia?

* * *

Quando acordou o sol já estava se pondo e a luz batia nas cortinas brancas, cortinas brancas? Olhou curiosa o seu redor, estava na enfermaria.

Mas o que estava fazendo na enfermaria?

...

Ah é, havia desmaiado no corredor... Ótima Hinata, o que ele iria pensar de você agora?

Um segundo.

Sua cabeça virou-se rapidamente para a sombra ao seu lado esquerdo, estava tão avoada em seus pensamentos que não percebera. O que você estava fazendo aqui? Ao lado de sua cama, dormindo tão tranquilamente?

Tapou com as duas mãos a boca quando percebeu que sua respiração estava saindo ofegante, não queria acordá-lo, não quando sua face estava tão em paz, pensou estabilizando também seu estado psicológico. Você parecia tão sereno, tão puro. Não conseguiu conter o sorriso que se espreitou em seu rosto.

Levantando vagarosamente saiu da cama, não queria te acordar de jeito nenhum, vestiu os sapatos e começou a ir em direção a porta, mas parou. Algo tomando conta de si, dominando a pequena e obsessiva Hyuuga Hinata.

Parando frente a frente com Uchiha Sasuke ela flexionou os joelhos até ficar no mesmo nível que o dele, fechou os olhos rapidamente e numa fração de segundos seus lábios se tocaram, seus pés voando logo depois, não quis esperar para ver, esse seria seu ato mais audacioso e egoísta, ninguém nunca saberia, tampouco você, porque era injusto, mas por uma mera fração de segundos fora real.

* * *

No dia seguinte nossos olhos se cruzaram mais vezes do que o normal, e quando eu digo mais vezes eu quero dizer muitas, isso me assustou um pouco, comecei a evitar olhar para você, não havia como você saber, porque você estava dormindo e, talvez seus olhares nem fossem para mim, mas ultimamente meu subconsciente está tão cheio de você que eu posso também estar imaginando seus olhos, tudo é muito confuso, contudo eu não merecia trocar qualquer coisa com você, eu havia lhe roubado algo, e isso pra mim já era crime o suficiente, mesmo tendo certeza de que para você um beijo é algo tão trivial quanto tomar um copo d'água.

Presa em meus pensamentos mais uma vez, o que estava se tornando cada vez mais freqüente, não reparei na sua figura se aproximando, então lhe culpo por quase ter me dado um ataque cardíaco.

– Eu sempre gostei de retribuir presentes - você disse e saiu da classe, um sorriso pequeno e diferente em seus lábios. Acho até que escutei uma risada, mas tinha certeza de que não precisaria usar _blush_ pelo resto da vida.

FIM.


End file.
